unnoticed
by Faiara
Summary: karena selama ini hanya ada Kageyama, Hinata dan Tsukki. tidak ada Yamaguchi. tsukki/yama


Haikyuu! punya om Furudate Haruichi.

.

* * *

tsukki/yama

.

.

.

Langit berwarna kelabu. Udara dingin membuat nafasnya mengepul dan tubuhnya terasa membeku. Mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, kepalanya menunduk memandangi jalanan waktu malam yang sepi. Beberapa kendaraan lalu lalang di bawah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boot hitam. Celana jeans yang serupa dengan warna langit melindungi kedua kaki dari dingin yang menggigit. Tubuh atasnya terbalut sweater hitam dan jaket merah tua. Syal merah dan kuning melilit lehernya.

Dibenamkannya wajah hingga menutupi setengah hidung ke dalam syalnya. Kedua pipi yang terhias bintik-bintik jerawat itu memerah karena suhu udara. Masih mendekap tubuhnya, Yamaguchi menatap horizon di kejauhan. Berbeda dengan langit kelabu yang berada di kotanya sekarang, atap horizon nun jauh di sana berwarna oranye terang yang hangat. Beberapa gedung tinggi menghalangi matanya yang memandang tenggelamnya matahari.

Oranye. Matahari. Kedua kata itu mengingatkan Yamaguchi pada sosok gagak kecil pemberani.

Kepala itu terangkat, mulutnya mendesah putus asa. Kepulan asap putih menggantung di udara, lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hinata Shoyo—gagak kecil yang merebut hati pujaan hatinya.

.

_suatu ketika, ada empat orang yang merasakan cinta. dua orang diantaranya bahagia merajut cinta, satu orang hanya bisa berharap dan satu orang lain dilupakan._

.

Sejak pertama kali mereka berempat bertemu, dua dengan dua—di malam hari tanpa bintang, Yamaguchi tahu kalau Tsukki memberikan atensi berlebih pada sosok mungil dengan senyuman melebihi sinar mentari. Yamaguchi tahu kalau setiap komentar _miring _yang Tsukki berikan pada Hinata hanyalah sebuah alasan klise demi mendengar suara cemprengnya yang menentramkan hati. Yamaguchi juga tahu dan mengerti, kalau Tsukki benar-benar sudah jatuh hati, dan si pemuda jangkung itu sebenarnya tersiksa karena sang gagak kecil sudah ada yang memiliki.

.

.

"Kageyama, yang tadi itu ketinggian!"

Suara cempreng itu membahana, seakan memenuhi satu gedung olahraga. Hampir semua anggota tim menoleh ke sumber suara, sang pemuda berambut oranye yang menjadi umpan.

"Kau yang melompat terlalu rendah, Hinata!"

Geram, sang mantan raja lapangan menatap tajam pada Hinata yang berdiri dua langkah darinya. Anggota lain, terutama para senpai, sebagian mengedikkan bahu karena tidak biasanya kedua pasangan yang menjadi senjata utama mereka bertengkar dalam lapangan, apalagi karena urusan kombinasi mereka.

"Enak saja! Aku melompat seperti biasanya, kok!

"Kau menyalahkan operanku, begitu?!"

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut hingga dihentikan oleh Sugawara dan Daichi. Yamaguchi yang berlatih di luar lapangan dengan Tsukki, memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan sangsi. Pandangannya teralihkan pada Tsukki, saat pemuda itu berdalih dan duduk memasang headphone putih.

.

.

Dia hanya perlu mencoba menjadi seperti Hinata. Dengan senyum lima jari yang terang, mata yang penuh bintang-bintang dan wajah yang berseri-seri, tidak lupa dengan suara cempreng melengking—

"Tsukki! Tsukki! Aku ingat ada festival di kota sebelah ayo kita lihat—"

ajakannya terputus saat sebuah telapak tangan ditodongkan ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Berisik, Yamaguchi. Aku tidak suka festival." Pemuda kurang bersemangat itu berbalik dan berjalan lurus, tidak menunggu Yamaguchi yang terdiam menatap punggung.

.

.

Dia hanya perlu mencoba menjadi seperti Hinata. Dengan lompatan tinggi dan reflek tubuh yang cepat—

Latihan hari ini dia datang lebih awal, kali ini tanpa Tsukki di sebelahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dia menyadari hanya ada seseorang di dalam gedung olahraga. Sebuah kesempatan bagus untuknya.

"Suga-san, bisakah kau mengumpan padaku? Aku ingin mencoba memukul bola."

"Apa?"

Suga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut mendengar permintaan salah satu adik kelasnya ini. Tidak biasanya Yamaguchi datang tanpa bersama dengan Tsukki, dan ingin dia menanyakan alasan, namun tatapan serius dari pemuda yang entah kenapa ia tidak kenali memaksa mulutnya untuk bungkam. Dengan satu anggukan ragu-ragu, keduanya bersiap dalam posisi.

Suga bersiap di ujung, sebelah jaring-jaring pembatas, Yamaguchi beberapa langkah dari tengah lapangan.

"Suga-san, kumohon jangan menahan diri."

Sugawara lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku Yamaguchi. Anggukan pelan diberikannya kembali.

Yamaguchi berlari. Sugawara mengumpan, umpan tercepat yang dapat diberikannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melompat, menutup mata, dan mengayunkan tangan. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat ia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya memukul angin. Dia tidak bisa memiliki sayap dan terbang melintasi langit.

Tubuh itu jatuh terjerembab. Suga-san yang khawatir menghampiri. Terkejut saat pipi yang berbintik itu basah karena air.

Sore itu, dalam dekapan dada dan elusan tangan yang lembut, Yamaguchi membeberkan semuanya sambil menangis.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari sini. Malam hari, di lapangan kecil tersembunyi. Dan di sinilah mereka lagi, kali ini hanya berdua. Tidak ada pihak ketiga yang sudah menjadi satu. Hanya mereka, berdua—satu ditambah satu, jika dihitung secara individu.

"Yamaguchi, buat apa menarikku kemari? Tidak ada hal menarik di sini."

Otot wajah Yamaguchi mengeras. Terakhir kali mereka ke sini adalah saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sepasang gagak yang sedang latihan. _Menarik_, katanya. Jelas sudah apa yang dimaksud Tsukki.

"Kau mencintai Hinata."

Tsukki melotot tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Di hadapannya, Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

"Sejak hari itu, di sini, malam hari seperti ini."

Tsukishima Kei bergeming. Mulutnya membuka untuk menyangkal—

"Jangan menyangkalnya, Tsukki. Aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu, tanpa kau ketahui."

Otot rahang Tsukki mengeras, "Sejak kapan?" tatapan matanya menembus mata Yamaguchi, "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

Yamaguchi memejamkan mata sejenak, "Sejak hari itu juga, Tsukki—dan sudah terlalu banyak bukti kalau kau mencintainya."

Mata itu membuka, dan Tsukki baru menyadari guratan perih yang terpancar dari sana.

"Sudah sejak lama aku berada di sampingmu," Tsukki melihat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar, "tapi kau tidak pernah sedikit pun menoleh padaku."

Berjalan maju, Yamaguchi mendongak menatap Tsukki yang menunduk menatapnya balik. Tidak bisa ia lukiskan seberapa dalam luka yang tersembunyi. Dalam hatinya ia mengerti bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama menanggung luka yang serupa, menjadi pihak yang tidak bisa memiliki.

Ujung-ujung jarinya meraba pipi sang kacamata. Dingin merayap di setiap sentuhan. Tiada lagi bintang di matanya, hanya ada lubang hitam di sana.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Tsukki." berbisik lirih, Yamaguchi menyudahi sentuhannya. Bibirnya bergetar memberikan senyuman pahit dan menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar, seperti bunga yang terendam dalam hujan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Yamaguchi mundur satu langkah, berbalik, lalu berlari. Meninggalkan pemuda yang duduk terjatuh ke tanah tanpa ia perduli lagi.

.

_(esoknya, tidak ada lagi Yamaguchi. Tsukki berlatih sendiri.)_

.

Dia berdiri. Di pinggiran atap gedung tertinggi Miyagi. Dengan khidmat menyaksikan matahari yang tenggelam menyisakan langit berwarna oranye yang cantik.

Yamaguchi tidak pernah memulai, dan dia tidak mengakhiri apapun. Pernyataan cintanya kemarin bukanlah sebuah awal ataupun akhir.

Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, dia berusaha menangkap angin yang berhembus. Syal merah-kuningnya menari tertiup angin.

Yamaguchi juga ingin menjadi gagak. Dia akan menjadi gagak yang mengendarai angin dan terbang melintasi langit.

Satu hentakan kaki, dan Yamaguchi benar-benar mengendarai angin. Menukik tajam ke tanah seperti gagak yang jatuh dari langit.

.

.

_sorry I died, Tsukki._

_my confession to you was a farewell._

.

.

.

_(sekarang, selamanya tidak ada Yamaguchi. Tsukishima Kei keluar dari tim voli.)_

.

.

.

karena selama ini hanya ada Kageyama, Hinata dan Tsukki.

tidak ada Yamaguchi.

.

.

.

_fin_

aku akan sangat senang, jika kalian mau mereview dengan tambahan kritik dan saran ^-^


End file.
